Life with Damon
by Jen2626
Summary: Elena/Damon fanfic, Damon and Elena were once in love but he left her, now he's back and ELena isn't exactly happy about it. He wants her back but Elena dosn't want anything to do with him but he's determind to be with her again. What is she to do when he suddenly becomes her roomate. Or worse her Mate?
1. Damon Returns

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Charmed! I want to try a new story I just can't seem to get my inspiration for my other story. I hope you like this one, sorry it's so short but I want to get feedback before I write more. Chapters will get longer later on, enjoy. Sorry but I decided to change the characters name I don't like writing Prue/Damon so it's going to be an Elena/Damon fanfic, enjoy!_

I just got home and of course Phoebe and Cole were making out, I rolled my eyes and walked passed them. I've never really forgiven Cole for all the times he tried to kill us in the past, and I let him know it every day. I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat; usually we had leftovers from the night before. I took out day old lasagna, and heated it up. It was almost ten and I would soon enough have to start my shift at the Grill. Some nights I don't mind working their but other nights I hate it. Were short on money, even with Phoebe's and Pipers combined paychecks we barely make it by. Piper is a cook at diner that doesn't pay very well, Phoebe is the only one who makes decent pay; she's an advice columnist.

"You going to work?" Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said putting on my jacket. "I better go before I'm late." As I was about to leave Phoebe looked like she wanted to say something. I signed in annoyed, "What is it?"

"I'm just going to come out and say this, Elena I don't like the way you treat Cole, so could you please just put a little effort into being nice to him. I would really appreciate it."

I couldn't believe her she wanted me to be nice to him? He tried to kill us! "Phoebe do you not remember all the times Cole tried to kill us?" I snapped. "So to answer your question no I won't try and be _nice_ to him."

"Cole's changed; I just wish you would see it." She said.

"You just think he's changed; now I have to get to work before I'm late." I said.

"Fine."

I left angry, which is never good for me when I'm working. I tend to have anger management issues which can sometimes affect my patience at work. Once I got to the Grill I went to the bar to serve drinks. I usually work as a bartender but sometimes I'll work as a waitress when were running short on staff. The night was pretty slow, not much business not that it's any skin off my nose. I still get paid regardless.

"Hey Elena." Andy said sitting down at the bar he leaned forward to give me a kiss.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late? Don't you have to get up early for work tomorrow?" I asked cleaning the counter. Andy is a cop; we've been dating for a few months. But he doesn't know that me and my sisters are witches.

"Yeah but I wanted to see you, I haven't seen you all week and this is the only time I've been able to see you." He said.

"I know, I missed you."

For the rest of the night I served drinks at the bar and talked to Andy, at two in the morning I got to go home. When I got in the house it was dark, nothing unusual since everyone was asleep by now, I took out some cheese cake from the fridge for a late night snack. Once I finished up, I went up to bed. I was exhausted, I didn't even bother changing. When I got in my room, I was about to get in bed but I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Damon Salvatore.

"Hello Elena."

_Please review so I know If you liked the story or not, I also don't have a beta because I don't feel like dealing with the whole thing, sorry about the grammar._


	2. Mate? Or Roomate?

_When I got in my room, I was about to get in bed but I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Damon Salvatore._

"_Hello Elena."_

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked in an angry whisper.

He walked towards me, and sat down on the bed beside me. Damon brushed the hair out of my face. "I wanted to see you again." He said.

I smacked his hand away, "Try again."

He smirked, "You don't believe me?"

"No I don't, considering the reason you left me was because you need your 'space', and couldn't be in a serious relationship."

"Ah still a bit mad about that, huh?"

"A bit?" I sighed, "Just go, I don't want to see you again."

Annoyance flashed though his facial features then he smiled, "You look exhausted so I'll leave for now, but we are not done. I came back to be with you and that's just what I'm going to do."

He started walking towards my window, before he jumped out I asked, "Why? Why come back a year from when we broke to be with me?"

"Because you my mate." Before I could ask him what he meant by that he jumped out my window and into the night.

_Mate?_ I wanted to question it further but resisted the urge to go look at it in the book of shadows. I was too tired; I would check it out in the morning.

When I woke up it was about two in the afternoon, the usual time I wake up when I work late. I went downstairs to make some lunch since I never wake up for breakfast. As I was making a sandwich I remember Damon's late night visit last night. I grabbed the book of shadows and started flipping through the pages trying to find something on vampire _mate. _Phoebe and Cole walked in laughing, Phoebe saw me with the book open and her face grew serious.

"Elena, what is it did a demon attack?" She asked.

"No, not exactly." I said.

"Then what?"

"Damon came to see me last night." I said.

"What? What did he want?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"He wants me back, and he said something about me being his mate; whatever that means." I said shaking my head. "I need to find out what it means."

"You're sure he said mate?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if you really are his mate then don't expect him to be leaving anytime soon."

"What does it mean though?" Phoebe asked.

"It means that you're his other half, his soul mate, his true love. He will be undeniably attracted to you and you to him. Vampires get very possessive with their mates, so you should probably consider breaking up with your boyfriend sooner rather than later."

"No, just because Damon comes waltzing back into my life doesn't mean I'm going to break up with Andy to make him happy!" I snapped. "He'll just have to deal with it."

"Elena you're playing with fire." Cole said.

I grinned, "What can I say I like to live dangerously.

"This doesn't make since Damon was with Elena for a year and he never said anything about her being his mate, why now?"

Phoebe had a good point, we fell in love or at least I did and he never said anything to me.

"It's not always clear to them on who their mate is, it sometimes takes time to know that you're his mate."

I squeezed the bridge between my nose for patience, "Is their anyway to get out of this mate thing?"

"Death." Cole said.

"Oh that's helpful." I snapped.

Before Cole could say anything, the doorbell rang and somehow I knew that it was Damon.

"Stay here." I said. I went to answer it and what do you know it was Damon. I tried to shut the door on him but he forced it back open, he stepped in.

"Now that wasn't very nice, _mate_."

"Don't call me that!" I snapped.

He smiled, advancing towards me; he grabbed my waist and brought me into his embrace. I struggled to get free but he tightened his grip on me.

"Let go of me!" I hissed.

"What would you prefer I call you? Sweetheart…Darling…love…l_over_?"

"None of the above."

He chuckled, "Feisty as ever, I've missed that about you."

Before I could say anything he pressed his lips against mine, at first I wanted to resist but for some reason I couldn't manage to resist him. I kissed him back with as much force as he gave me. I don't know why but only Damon could give me a kiss that made my head spin. I could never get that kind of reaction from Andy when we kissed. Andy! I forgot I can't kiss Damon while I'm with Andy. I pushed him away from me, upset with myself.

"I have a boyfriend." I blurted out.

"Break it off." Damon demanded.

"No."

He didn't seem to like that answer very much, veins appeared by his eyes and his fangs popped out of his mouth. He growled, "Yes."

"What's wrong with you?" I asked astounded.

Damon forced his body to relax and his face went back to normal, "Elena when vampires find their mates they become very possessive-."

"So I've been told." I muttered.

"I don't let the thought of you with other men I don't know what I would do if I saw you wrapped around some guy."

"Look, just because you come back into town don't expect me to take you back again and break things off with Andy!" I snapped.

"Andy? So that's the guy you're seeing? Do you love him?" He asked quietly.

"I…I could…maybe one day. I'm not sure and if I were you I would wipe that smirk right off your face before I do it for you." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Piper walked out into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks, "Damon?"

"Hello Piper, looking lovely as always."

"Um thanks." She said blushing, I rolled my eyes. My sisters always loved a good compliment and Damon never seemed lacking them. She turned her attention to me, "Elena I'm sorry but you're going to have to take more hours at the Grill because were behind in our mortgage again and I'm not allowed to take anymore shifts at the restaurant." Piper apologized.

"Sure no problem." I said half heartily. I am so exhausted as it is I don't know how I'm going to be able to take another shift.

"I feel bad for making you do this, I know how tired you are but we really don't have any other options at the moment."

"Piper If I may," Damon interrupted, "I might just have the answer to your problem, I could live here and pay rent every month so Elena doesn't have to overwork herself, how does six hundred a month sound?"

"That sounds great." Piper said pleased.

"No!" I growled, "You're not living here, I'm taking another shift at the grill and that's the end of it."

"Elena be reasonable, Damon is just trying to help us."

"We don't need help! Now I'm going to go get some more rest because I have to start my new shift in two hours." I said walking up to my room.

When I woke up I got up and went to work, my shifts went to back to back. One shift I was a waitress and the next shift I was a bartender/bus girl. I felt like I was ready to drop, during my last shift it was around midnight and I hadn't taken a break. I started to feel dizzy but ignored it, the bar started to slow down a bit since it got later but there were still guys here so my boss asked me to stay a few hours extra. Around two A.M Damon walked into the bar.

"Don't you have anything better to do then being at a bar at two in the morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not really." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Figures." I muttered.

"Are you okay, you're looking really pale?" Damon asked studying my face.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"You wouldn't have to be so tired if you just let me move in, you could cut back on your shifts."

I was about to remark but the room started to spin real fast and white spots came into my vision, I felt nauseous and as if my ears were plugged with cotton balls. I felt myself falling but I fell into pair of strong arms. In the background I could hear someone calling my name before I passed out.

When I woke up I was in the hospital, I was in a gown and hooked up to and IV. Ugh I hate hospitals. Phoebe and Piper came in looking relived.

"Thank god you're okay." Piper said.

"Yeah we were all worried about you especially Damon." Phoebe pointed out.

"Damon? Did he bring me to the hospital?" I asked.

"Yeah he carried you here; he refused to leave your side until the doctor's assured him that you were going to be okay."

The thought hit me, I don't even know why I'm in the hospital, "So did the doctors say what's wrong with me?" I asked.

Piper and Phoebe both gave me a stern look, "Yeah you fainted from over-exhaustion, the doctor said your stress levels are way up and you've been working yourself to death. Why didn't you say anything Elena, we could have figured something out?" Piper said.

"I thought I was fine." I mumbled.

"Well you're not; the doctor said you have to be put on bed rest for a few weeks. So no work at all."

"What? But how are we going to pay for all the bills? We can barely get by as it is."

Phoebe sighed, "Damon's going to be moving in with us for right now."

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Elena, you have to understand you can't be working right now and we need money. Damon's the best solution to this, besides someone needs to be taking care of you while were working." Piper said.

"You guys I don't need to be taken care of-"

"Yes you do, you hate relaxing, and bed rest. Damon technically is your mate/soul-mate, whatever you want to call it so he'll take care of you like it or not."

"Speaking of which, where is Damon?" I asked speciously.

"He'll be up in a minute, he's just getting things ready so you can get out of here; and ugh Piper and I are going to have to leave you in a sec."

"What? You can't leave me with him!"

"Sorry but we have to go to work, before we all are out of the job." Piper said.

"Good luck." Phoebe said.

"Traitors!" I called out to them as they left. When they were gone I ripped the IV out of my arm and got dressed. Right on time Damon came in the room with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"You have got to be kidding me. I don't need that, I can walk just fine." I said.

"Sorry dear, but its procedure." She looked at me sternly, "Next time wait for a nurse to take out the IV."

"I got it from here." Damon said reassuring the nurse, once she left Damon motioned for me to sit down. "Come on the sooner you get in the sooner we can get you home."

I sat down, "Whatever."

_Okay this has got to be the longest fanfic chapter I have ever written, hoped you liked it. Sorry about the grammar, and_ _if you don't like lots of dialogue then you won't like my stories because I can't help but write lots of dialogue. Please review I want to see what you guys think of the story, I really think this was a good chapter; sorry if the character are a little OOC but I think I captured Damon's character pretty well. _


End file.
